


Better With You

by okayatbest



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are said. A promise is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With You

The loud sound of the thunder wakes the sleeping form lying in the bed. He slowly slides his fingers out, reaching for his partner, but his fingers are met with coldness. He slowly untangles the sheets from around his legs. He slides his legs off the bed and onto the floor. He grabs the boxers that were left on the floor hours ago, and pulls them on. 

The man walks to the open door and walks out into the hallway. As he makes his way down, he checks the rooms he passes with no luck. When he gets to the stairs, he slowly walks down them. He reaches the dinning room, but all that greets him are that nights dishes from dinner. Still left in their spots on the table. He remembers how they quickly ate and then were even more quick to touch and feel after months of being away. 

He walks into the living room and sees the door to the backyard open. He steps out into the coldness. His feet touching the cold grass, wet from the earlier thunderstorm they had.

He looks over at the pool and sees the dark figure sitting. He makes his way over to the man and sits beside him, feet barely touching the water. "I woke up and you were gone."

The man looks at him. His eyes a dark blue color, almost matching the night sky. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Us." He says. 

The shorter man's brown eyes widen for a minute before asking, "What about us." His voice laced with scaredness. 

"I thought about how much I missed you while I was gone, and how I was greeted by you this evening when I got home. I want it to always be like that. And I always want it to be with you."

Already feeling like he knows whats about to happen, he asks, "What are you saying Adam?"

"Marry me, Kris."

Knowing that's not a question, never is with Adam, never has to be. Kris knows that he loves Adam so much he'd do anything for him. And marrying him would make them both happy. He looks up at the eyes he's grown to love, and imagines waking up to them everday for the rest of his life. Imagines coming home and having those arms wrap around him in a hug. Imagines seeing that bright smile and hearing that wonderful laugh. And all he can say is,

"Yes."


End file.
